


Sister of Four

by petlover234



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petlover234/pseuds/petlover234
Summary: Tobias wasn't the only Eaton child. He had a sister named Lydia. This is her story and how their stories overlap.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Today is Tobias’s aptitude test day and the Choosing Ceremony is tomorrow. No matter what he chooses my life is going to change forever. For two weeks now all I’ve been hearing from our father is that he has to act normal in his aptitude test and there has been a lot more beating as well. But as Tobias and I walk to school all of what has been happening at home and all my worries for him get pressed deep down in my soul so that my Abnegation visade can be held. 

“Tobias,” I whisper.

“Yes,” he whispers back.

“Everything is going to be ok,” I whisper.

He doesn’t respond so we stay silent until we reach the school and say goodbye to each other as we split for our separate classes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I still next to Tobias as he shakes his leg and chews on his fingernails in nervousness as he waits for his turn for the aptitude test. I want to comfort him in the way I see the Amity doing all the time but I know I can’t because it is against the Abnegation rules. So instead I have the same conversation with him that I did before school.

“Tobias.”

“Yes.”

“Everything is going to be ok.”

“Tobias Eaton,” A Dauntless woman with dark hair and tattoos all over her arms says. I know it’s time for his test.

He stands up and we hold each other’s eyes for a moment then he turns to get his aptitude test done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sit still waiting for Tobias to come back. I turn to look in the direction that he went and then I see him coming back to the table he sits down next to me where he was before. I want to ask him how it went but when I look at him, his eyes are scanning all the other tables filled with other faction members and he seems so far away. Final an Erudite woman announces that the tests are over and everyone gets up to leave and we wait until every other faction has left before we go. I’m walking alone like I always do and then I see Tobias make a b-line for the side door and I follow when we are in the alley he finally looks at me.   
“Why do you keep telling me that everything is going to be ok?” he says.

“Because I want you to know that no matter what happens tomorrow I will be ok. I know that you want to leave and I don’t blame you in a year when I get to do this whole thing I’m leaving too,” I said.

“I can’t leave you here with him. What if when I’m gone he starts hurting you like he hurts me, Lydia?”

“It’s only one year Tobias. If you don’t get out now you never will. Marcus will always be over your head and I don’t want that for you. I can take care of myself.”

“I think I just need some time to myself.” 

“Ok, I’ll wait by the bus stop in the Abnegation sector for you so we get home at the same time.”

He nodded and again I feel the urge to wrap my arms around him like the Amity but again I am reminded of the faction that I’m in and I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias meets me at the bus stop not too long after I get there and we walk home together. Tobias and I stop one the front step of the house and take a deep breath like our mother used to do then we enter. 

“Hello father,” I say when we enter.

“Start dinner. And make extra I have council members coming over,” is all that he says to me, he didn’t even look up from his paper.

“Yes sir,” I say and head to the kitchen to start dinner. I overhear some of Marcus and Tobias’s conversation but I try and just focus on the chicken that I am preparing. 

Marcus comes into the kitchen, “Didi you find everything?”

“Yes, sir,” I said. 

“There most likely will not be enough for both you and your brother so don’t give him any,” he states then goes back to his chair in the living room. I want to fight back but I don’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobias comes down the stairs just as the sun is starting to set. I have already made my plate of food and am eating it. I say a silent sorry to him as he grabs random things from the fridge for his dinner. 

“You both better be upstairs before the council members get here,” Marcus’s voice booms.

Tobias runs up the stairs and I just reply with my normal ‘Yes sir’ and finish the last of my food. I get up the stairs as Marcus goes to let the first council member inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hear Marcus coming up the stairs and I wonder if he is going to acknowledge me tonight or just go right to Tobias. My door swings open and I am met with my answer. 

“Did you talk to your brother about if aptitude test or Choosing Ceremony today?” he says.

“No sir,” I say.

He is silent for a minute before he just closes the door and then his footsteps move to Tobias’s room. 

At first, it’s quiet then there is yelling. Then there is the sound of things breaking. Then it goes quiet again. Marcus’s footstep heads toward his room and I think it’s over but then his footsteps headed back to my brother’s room and I put my pillow over my head so that I won’t have to hear the sound of the belt hitting Tobias’s flesh. And somewhere in there, I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up at my normal time before Tobias and Marcus and make breakfast. Ever since I was 10 and Marcus thought I was ready to cook I’ve made every meal. If I don’t make it Marcus never makes enough. After breakfast is served and eaten I get up to do the dishes and Marcus raises his hand and I stop. 

“Tobias please do the dishes,” he says, my blood boils. I watch Tobias wince with every movement and Marcus doesn’t even care. 

I walk ahead of my Father and brother so that I don’t have to hear anything Marcus says to him. We reach the Hub and climb the stairs. Marcus says something to Tobias and then goes to his seat and then I walk to my brother and smile.

“Tobias?” I say almost crying.

“Yes, Lydia?” he says back with the same glossy eyes.  
“Everything is going to be ok,” I say.

“I know,” he says back and then I go to take my seat next to Marcus. 

Names started to be called I zoned out until they got to the girl sitting next to Tobias and I knew he was next. When his name was called I turned to look at Marcus and he was lead up in his seat watching my brother intensely. Tobias cut his hand and looked over the bowls and then dropped his blood into the dauntless coals. Members of the council in abnegation came to comfort my father and I smiled down at Tobias. He looked back at me and I mouth “Everything is ok” and he nodded. 

+++

“Father,” I asked at the dinner table.

“Speak,” he said.

“Tomorrow is Visiting Day for the transfer initiates. I was wondering if I could go and visit Tobias?” I asked.

“Do not speak that name in this house ever again. He brought shame on this family he should mean nothing to you,” he said and slapped his hand on the table and I flinched.

“Sorry,” I whispered and took another bite of my food.


	3. Chapter 3

One year later and I am in the same room my brother was in with the same test administer. She starts to set up things on the computer and then she looks at me. 

“My name is Tori. I know your brother, he and I are friends in Dauntless,” she says.

“Is he ok,” I ask.

“He’s doing really well. He asked me to give this to you,” she says handing me an envelope.

“Thank you,” I said. 

She smiles, “Let’s start this test.”

~~~~

I wake up with a jolt and look at Tori remembering where I am.   
“What were my results,” I ask.

“Amity,” she said and this time I smile. I always knew I was Amity.

I stand up and head toward the door, Tobias’s letter in my hands, “Tori, can you tell my brother that everything is ok and that I miss him?”

“Sure,” she says and then I leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk through the door of my house and before I can even breathe Marcus asks, “What were your results?”

“Not Abnegation,” I say no longer caring what words came out of my mouth. In 24 hours I’ll be free of this place.

“You can’t leave!” he shouts and gets up from his chair grabbing my arm tighter then he needs to.

“Watch me,” I say.

Then his hands move from my arm to my neck and before I can react I’m off the ground struggling for air.

“I’d rather you be dead then bring more shame to this family,” he said and then I lift my leg and kick his as hard as I can in the stomach and he drops me. I scramble to my feet and run for the door. Once I’m outside Marcus doesn’t follow me knowing that if he followed me people would know what he does to me. 

I ran as tears streamed down my face. My own father just tried to kill me. I find a bench close to the factionless section and sit. My hands find Tobias’s letter, I wipe the tears from my ears and open it. 

Dear Lydia, 

First off I miss you so much. Not a day goes by that I don’t think of you. I just hope that you're ok and that he hasn’t done anything horrible to you. Tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony I’ll be sitting in the second row of the Dauntless section look for me. God, I can’t wait to see you again, even if it’s just for a brief moment. I will also try and come see you on visiting day since he definitely won’t. Try and hold on just a little bit longer ok Lydia. Everything will be ok, just like you always said. 

Your brother, Tobias (in Dauntless they call me Four)

I wiped more tears from my eyes. I can’t believe that it’s been a whole year since I’ve seen him. I miss him so much. I think of his first line ‘I hope that he hasn’t down anything horrible to you’ and then I think of just a few minutes earlier when Marcus tried to kill me. 

~~~  
I must have zoned out because it’s now dark out and when someone touches my shoulder a jump. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” a woman said.

I turn to look at her and I recognize her as Natalie Prior.

“It’s ok,” I say aggressively wiping my face of its tears.

“May I ask you what happened to your neck?” she asked and my heart drops.

“What’s wrong with it?” I ask.

“It's awfully bruised. Are you alright?”

I can’t tell her what happened but I also don’t know a lie to tell that will be convincing. 

“I don’t know, that’s strange that its bruised maybe it just the light,” I said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“Maybe you're right,” she says, “Can I walk you home? It’s getting awfully late, your father must be worried about you.”

“No thank you. I think I’ll stay here a little bit longer and think. My Choosing Ceremony is tomorrow.”

“Well alright then. Have a good night dear.” 

She gets up and leaves but not before turning back to look at me. I try to just smile again and she pretends to believe I’m ok then walks away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up on the same park bench I was on last night. I sit up and stretch. The sun is just coming up and it must have been the thing that woke me. I get up and know that I have to go back to the house but I don’t want to. Instead of going into the house when I get there I just sit on the steps and wait for my father to come out so we can walk to the Choosing Ceremony together. When he does come out we make eye contact then he throws me a jacket to cover my neck and then he just keeps walking and I walk behind him all the way to the Hub. 

I sit down where I’m supposed to and I immediately turn to the Dauntless section and find Tobias. He finds my eyes too I smile at him. He smiles too but then his eyes find the bruises on my neck making me remember that I forgot to put the jacket on so I do so then. Tobias’s eyes harden and mouths ‘Did he do that’ and I respond ‘Everything’s going to be okay.’ Johanna of Amity stands at the podium demanding the attention of the room. Once it’s silent she begins the normal speech then calls the first name. I wait patiently until my name is called. 

“Lydia Eaton,” Johanna says and I make my way to the center of the room. “Choose wisely,” she says as she hands me the knife. 

I cut my hand and drop my hand in the Amity dirt and then walk to my new faction, my escape. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is visiting day and I hold Tobias’s note close to my chest as I make my way to the dining hall. I don’t see him and my heart drops then an older woman taps my shoulder. 

“Hello,” I say with a smile.

“In the back hallway. He’s waiting for you,” she says and I smile again and run to the back hallway and sure enough there he is.

“Tobias,” I say and hug him.

“I missed you so much,” he said letting me go then his hands instantly go to my neck. The bruises are mostly gone but still visible if you’re looking for them. 

“I’m ok,” I say.

“God Lydia, what did he do to you,” he says his voice breaking at the end. 

I hug him again before speaking, “I told him that my test results were not Abnegation and he tried to… he said that he would rather me dead than to bring shame to the family.” 

Tobias takes my face in his hands, they are bigger and ruffer then I remember, he’s eyes were brimming with tears.

“I’m so sorry. I should have been there,” he says.

“Don’t blame yourself for the monster that is our father. We are safe now everything is ok,” I said leaning into his hand reaching up to bush the tear that fell down his cheek.

“I’m so glad you got away and I’m so glad to see you. But I can’t stay for long,” he said.

“I understand, we will see each other again someday,” I said. 

“Here this has my address on it,” he said handing me a napkin, “write me so I can have yours I want to know that you're ok. A year of not knowing that killed me.”

“I will. I love you Tobias, or should I say Four,” I smiled.

“My sure address them to ‘Four’ by the way. And I love you too,” he said.

We hug again this time for longer waiting to see who was going to let go first.

“You know one of use has to let go first,” he said reading my mind.

“Same time?” I asked and he nodded against my shoulder, “One, two, three.”

We let go and then he walked down the hallway, leaving me alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Four, 

I am never going to get used to calling you that. Anyway, it's been about 2 weeks since I've seen you on Visiting Day and I just wanted to write and tell you that I'm doing ok. My initiation is over and I'm official Amity now. When they were doing the closing ceremony I remembered something you once said when we were little, that I was an Amity girl born into an Abnegation home. I'm sure you don't remember but it made me smile. I was asked out on a date as well. Don't freak out, he was in my initiation class and we were best friends during it. I really like him Tobias and I think you would too. I haven't told him about you yet, I've done a good job of not telling anyone my last name, I wanted to make sure you were ok with it before I do it. I love you so much and miss you every day. 

Love your sister,   
Lydia

Dear Lydia,

I'm so glad to hear that you are doing ok. And for your information, I do in fact remember telling you that. My memory is better than you think. I'm so happy that you found someone that will make you happy. That's what I'm supposed to say as your brother right? God, I just wish I was there with you but I know we both made the right choice for ourselves. Make sure this boy takes care of you Lydia, and you can let him in on all your secrets eventually but wait until you know for sure that he is the one for you, ok? I love you so much.

Your brother,   
Tobias

Dear Four, 

I'm writing this about two weeks before the Choosing Ceremony so I hope you get it before then. If you do, go to the ceremony early and meet me behind the Hub. I need to talk to you in person, it's important. I love you.

Your Sister,  
Lydia

~~~~~

"Babe," Jonathan's voice says as he walks through the door of our apartment. 

"Dining room," I say back and then I'm greeted with his smiling face.

"Is that your letter to him," he asks point to the paper in my hand.

"Yes, I'm going down to the mailroom to deliver it right now. Care to join me?" I ask.

"I'd love," he says and kisses my lips and I kiss him back and we started to walk down to the mailroom.

"You think he'll get it in time," I ask.

"Yes, I do. And I'm very excited to meet him," he said.

"I'm just worried about it. What if he freaks out.."

"Lydia, it's ok. This is your brother we are talking about not your father. Everything is going to be okay," Jonathan said just as we arrived at the mailroom. I smiled at the woman behind the window and handed her my letter.

“Can you make sure that this gets out today?” I asked her with a smile.

“Of course, go in peace,” she said turning to put my letter away and Jonathan and I said ‘go in peace’ before leaving to go back to our apartment. 

+++

Jonathan and I stand behind the Hub waiting for my brother to come. A few minutes later he comes around the corner and stops when he sees Jonathan. 

“Lydia, who is this?” Tobias asked.

“This is what was important. This is Jonathan, my fiancee,” I said. Tobias’s face hardened and for a split second I saw my father in him but I shrugged it away. 

“Your 17,” he said.

“Amity doesn’t allow marriage until your 18 but we wanted to get it approved early so there was no delay,” I said.

“I just wasn’t expecting this is all,” He said finally relaxing.

“I told her we should wait to inform you but she really wanted us to meet,” Jonathan said putting his hand out for Tobias to shake and Tobias returned the gesture. 

“Take care of her ok,” Tobias said.

“I will, she’s told me everything that’s happened and I promise you I will never let anything like that happen again,” Jonathan said and I smiled at him. 

“Thank you, Jonathan. Do you mind giving me a moment with my sister?” Tobias asked.

“Not at all,” Jonathan said and gives me a small kiss on my temple then walked to the other side of the Hub. 

“You trust him? He makes you feel safe? You’re happy?” Tobias asked.

“Yes, are you ok with this?”

“Trying to be,” he said hugging me, “It’s hard not being with you all the time but it makes me feel better knowing that you have someone to protect you.”

“I miss you,” I said.

“Amity is arriving,” Jonathan said coming around the corner.  
“I have to go,” I say still not letting go.

“On 3,” he asked and I nodded then he counted down and let go.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Lydia,

The new class of initiates are proving to be a challenge. But I’m afraid that I’ve fallen in love with the abnegation transfer. I hope things are going well for you and Jonathan.  
Love you,  
Tobias

Dear Tobias,

Sorry to hear that you are having trouble. I’m sure everything will be okay in the end. Jonathan and I are doing well, just doing some prep work for our wedding next year. As far as the falling in love piece, just see where it goes. Love comes to use in strange ways.  
Love you always,  
Lydia

+++

Jonathan sat down at a table to eat our breakfast when Johanna came to the head of the room and everyone went silent.

“I have some terrible news to share with you,” she started and Jonathan grabbed my hand, “Last night the Dauntless, under a simulation made by the Erudite, attacked Abnegation and killed many of them. Some survivors came to our sector last night seeking shelter and I granted that to them. But tomorrow at our Community meeting we must decide if we want to open our compound to be a safe house to those who want to get away from the war that is inside our city. I know that this is hard to hear but try and move about your day normally and we will have our meeting tomorrow. Go in peace.”

The crowd echoed her final words and some conversation picked back up but it was mostly quiet. I jumped up and ran over to Johanna. 

“Johanna who came here last night?” I asked.

“Your brother and father are not here Lydia. I’m not sure if they survived,” she said then hugged me. Johanna is the only other person that knows who I am. Apparently she is good friends with my father. She has become a kind of like a mother to me this past year. 

“If they do show up,” I started but stopped my voice giving out.

“You will be the first to know, I promise,” she smiled then walked away. 

I was frozen there, I felt Jonathan’s arms wrap around me and then guide me back to our apartment.

“It’s ok, let’s just stay home today,” he said when we were inside.

“No, I have to go to work. I think it might help distract me,” I said.

“As long as you're sure,” he said and I nodded then grabbed my keys and went to the clinic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a slow day at work until Johanna came in with a girl wearing an oversized gray shirt and black pants and a boy in dauntless black. 

“Lydia this is Tris and Peter they came from the attack in the city. Can you take care of there wounds?” she asked.

“Of course,” I motioned for the two of them to go over to the beds and then I touched Johanna’s shoulder.

“Did anyone come with them?”

“Your father, your brother, and Tris’s brother. They are being shown to rooms now. I’ll be back shortly to tell you where they are,” she said then walked out of the clinic. 

A weight was lifted off of my chest when she told me Tobias was safe but fear set in not long after realizing that Marcus was also here. The man that I fought to get away from, the man that tried to kill me. I shake the thought away and take care of Tris and Peter. Johannah came back just as I was finishing taking care of Peter’s wound. She whispered Tobias’s room number in my ear then took Peter and Tris to their rooms. I waited a few minutes before running to my brother’s room, knocking on the door.

“Lydia,” he said when he opened the door and I threw my arms around him. 

“I thought you were dead,” I whispered.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” he said and we let go of each other.

“Did you meet Tris,” he asked.

“Yes, I did. I treated her bullet wound,” I said.

“She’s the initiate that I wrote to you about the one I fell in love with. We are dating now.”

“I’m so happy for you Tobias.”

There was silence between us for a moment just taking in the fact that we were together again and then I remembered.

“Why did you bring Marcus here?” I said.

“I didn’t have a choice. But I’m here and I’m not going to let him anywhere near you.”

“He tried to kill me. He should have been one of the Abnegation leaders that died.”

“Lydia, everything is going to be ok, I promise.”

I took a deep breath and nodded.

“I better get back to the clinic. I’ll see you at dinner,” I said and he nodded. I left the room and closed the door.


End file.
